


Mine pt2: The Cat and M'lord

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: Swapfell - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Mild S&M, Multi, blindfold, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: Steph has gone into heat again but Slim hasn't shown up to help her out.





	Mine pt2: The Cat and M'lord

The cat and m'lord.

 

Steph knocked on the door of the skeleton brothers house. She was hoping to see Slim at the door but the smaller of the brothers appeared.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"Hey squirt, is Slim home?" The tail on her outfit swished as she put one of her hands on her hip.

"No, he's not. He's... busy at the moment." Steph looked disappointed that he wasn't there.

"Well, since he's not here maybe you can help me out." Raz looked at her for a moment. Opening the door he invited her in, it was a bit odd because most times he turned her away. Once she entered the home she sat down on the couch hearing him close and lock the door. She watched as he walked over to stand in front of her his arms crossed.

"What do you need help with?" he grumbled.

Steph fidgeted in her seat as his cold eyes looked her over. "Well, Slim was to help me this week..." She started getting a purple blush across her cheeks. Raz dropped his arms when he could smell the sweet sent of lavender.

"He was going to help you with your heat... wasn't he?" She looked down and nodded. Raz got an evil grin across his skull as he stepped closer to her. "Perhaps I can help you out." He grabbed her jaw making her look up at him. He was a good foot shorter than her but now that she was sitting they were almost eye level. Raz leaned in pressing their teeth together but Steph tried to not enjoy it as much as she did. Raz had noticed she was holding back and knew her heat must be unbearable by now.

"Now, we're not going to have that. You want help you're going to have to stop being so stubborn." He said. Steph glared at him for a moment before she relaxed. "Okay, I'll treat you as a customer. What would you like?"

Raz got the grin back on his face as he pulled her to her feet. "I want you to fallow me." He led her to the basement and she found out about his kinks. The room had a heavy wooden bed and many other large objects that could be used for sexual activities. At the end of the bed there was a table with a camera sitting on it. There was a second table that had things on it as well. "Get on the bed." Steph did as told when she heard a beep and the red light on the camera was on. She thought it must be motion activated but why would he have that down here? As she looked around Raspberry grabbed her wrists and slipped on a pair of soft leather cuffs.

"Hmm- Bondage... okay." Next he strapped on a blindfold made of the same material over her eyes. There was no way she could see anything, touch and sound were her only indicators of what might be happing.

"Hm- I guess I get to find out why my brother likes you." She could feel his gloved hands run from her knees to her thigh bones. Her heat was starting to increase as he moved her legs open so that he could stand between them. Raz's hands went under her mini skirt brushing against her pelvis. A loud gasp came from her as very quickly her magic formed into a pussy wet and ready. "Wow, you must really need a good fucking." Raspberry teased slipping his fingers between the hot folds. Steph grabbed him as he started moving them inside of her pressing down on points that made her moan or jerk her body.

"R-Raz, AH! y-you're going to fast, AAAHAA!!" Steph couldn't sit up any more laying back onto the bed but he didn't stop. She could feel his free hand run up her ribs pulling on them a bit before he slipped his hand under her top. He found the bit of magic that she used to make fake breast had become solid. "What's this? Something extra for me?"

Raspberry climbed on the bed with her under him as he yanked the top up revealing the two soft mounds. Steph didn't know what was going to happen next as he sat there for a few moments before she felt him pinch one of her nipples between his fingers. She clamped her jaw shut as a moan nearly escaped her mouth.

"You know I never knew my mother, so this would be my first time." He leaned down latching his mouth around a nipple. As he gave a soft suck he could feel her shiver and a whimper could be heard. It was not her making the noise but she paid no mind as Raz continued to suck and run his sharp teeth across her breast.

"Hmmm- W-Who would had thought y-you'd have a mommy kink. AH!" Raz let go of her with a pop.

"You taste good, to bad you're not giving any milk." Steph gave a smile letting her tongue lick at one of her fangs. "Maybe you should try again." Raz ran his hand across her breast again flicking one of his sharp fingers against her nipple making a whimper come from her this time. There was a noise that caught her attention as Raz once again began to suckle at her. It sounded like another person moving around on the stone floor. Raz gave a hard suck making her turn her attention back to him. The feeling of liquid leaking from her to his mouth sent a shiver through her as he pressed his body hard against her.

"S-See, all you had to do was ask."

Raz rumbled against her breast as he gulped down another mouth full. It felt strange letting him feed from her but as he said he had never known a mother and she would gladly stand in for one. He pulled away licking his teeth and sitting back on her pelvis.

"Tell me, did you let my brother do this?" She could feel him move back between her legs.

"Y-Yes, he asked to try it once before..." Again she could hear another person in the room but she couldn't see who it was.

"R-Raz... is someone else here?" She could hear him unbuckle his belt and something was hooked onto the cuffs. There was a hard yank on the cuffs dragging her to the head of the bed and almost slamming her skull into the hard wood. "OW! What the hell Raspberry."

He climbed back between her legs yanking her mini skirt from her hips. "I think it's time I helped you with your little heat problem." Steph gritted her teeth as she felt him rub something warm against her.

"Here I thought you were going to change your mind..." There was that sound again this time she could hear rope or leather stretching as if someone was trying to get lose. Raz pushed his hips forward into her making her gasp from the feeling of his dick filling her. He started slow pushing her hips up so that his thrusts could go deep. Steph's breathing became uneven as moans started to escape her. "R-Raz, AH! S-Slow down a bit GUH!"

"Hmm- With what you do for your job I'd think you'd be able to take a little roughness." He gave a hard thrust making her moan loudly. Steph pulled at the chained cuffs trying to get a little slack but her arms were still bound above her head. Her heat heightened her senses and now that she couldn't see it was tenfold. Every move and touch seemed as if the smaller skeleton was twice his size and making her head spin. She noticed through the fog that Raz had slowed pulling away from her. "...R-Raz? Why... Why'd you stop?" He didn't say anything as he climbed off the bed. Slowing her breathing she could hear him walk to a corner of the room and the sound of two sets of shuffling feet as he came back to the bed.

Steph could feel a heavier person get on the bed and crawl over to her. "Raz? What's going on?"

"Oh, just adding another player to my little game." She felt him climb on the bed near her head as the second person moved between her legs. This second person didn't use their hands and she could only hear them breathing as if something was in their mouth. Once again she could feel a very warm cock pressing at her folds before Raz moved her head between his legs. Steph shivered a bit as she opened her mouth knowing what he had planed.

"Look at you, the hungry slut willing to take what ever dick offered to her."

"... Says the monster fucking their brothers girl." Reaching out with her tongue she wrapped it around his shaft giving it a long lick. The other monster let out a muffled moan as they started rubbing against her still sensitive pussy. The feeling was familiar and the magic sent as well. Gasping against Raz's cock she cursed under her breath.

"What was that?" He asked pulling away.

"You're a bastard, you know that." She growled. She could hear a chuckle from him as the other pressed into her filling the empty hole that Raz had abandoned. Their was no doubt who the mystery monster was now and that pissed her off even more. Latching her legs around them she made them move with her. Raz on the other hand returned to letting her suck his dick rocking into her in time with the other. Steph moaned around Raz as what ever was used to keep her hands above her head was loosened a bit allowing her the use of her hands again but only to a certain limit. She could touch Raz but he kept her from trying to remove the blindfold.

"Heh, you're doing so well. I think I should let my brother keep you as long as I get to have you as well." Without warning he grabbed the back of her skull pushing harder into her mouth. It was lucky she didn't need air as she could hear him moan and the feeling of warm cum going down her neck. The other slowed as Raz pulled away making her sputter and cough.

"I've had my fill of her for now brother, you should finish her off while I go get dinner ready." Steph cursed again as the sound of another pair of metal cuffs were unlocked and what ever type of gag was removed from the other monster.

"You have half an hour." Raz hissed as she could hear him walk up the steps and out of the basement. "...Slim, it is you right?" She asked as hands began to run up her body. Quickly the chain was tightened again.

"God you look so sexy tied up like this." It was Slim alright and he wasted no time picking up where he had stopped. She had to admit this was exciting and being helpless as they did what they wanted thrilled her. It wasn't too long before she felt her climax and Slim joined in on the moaning as she milked him dry. After a moment he removed the blindfold and she could see the look of satisfaction on his face.

"Sorry about my brother, he found out when you were in heat." Slim said removing her hands from the leather cuffs.

"It's not a problem, actually this is the best I've felt after a heat session in a long time." Slim looked at her for a moment before a grin crossed his face.

"You know I don't mind sharing you with my brother... and just about every other monster in the under. But please next time just let me take care of you."

Steph smiled before giving him a kiss. "Ah, don't worry. I think I'll give up my job."

"Wait, what?"

"Yea, I got you two now and that's enough for me. Besides, my dept to Muffet is paid off and she said that I can still work as a waitress at her club if I want." Steph then remembered the camera at the end of the bed, crawling over to it she picked it up. "You hear that out there, I QUIT! Find your pussy somewhere else!!"


End file.
